


Mutual Support

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Marrieds win all, Ice Skating, Stubborn Bedelia, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: When Hannibal proposed visiting a Christmas market, she did not oppose; quite the contrary, she looked forward to the festive lights and hot drinks. And most importantly, strolling hand in hand with Hannibal; she knew he was the reason for her embracing the holiday traditions and she did not mind in the slightest.But he is also the reason for their current whereabouts.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Mutual Support

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on a Christmas fic set in an alternative- daemon universe, but unfortunately I could not finish it in time. But to those who might be interested in it, it is coming, I promise. In the meantime, please enjoy a bit of winter fun with my favourite couple.

She does not know how he talked her into this.

Bedelia glances at her boots resting vacantly next to her legs, then shifts her gaze to what currently replaces them.

A pair of skates.

She moves her ankles from side to side and frowns; as if wearing borrowed shoes were not bad enough, now she is expected to use them.

When Hannibal proposed visiting a Christmas market, she did not oppose; quite the contrary, she looked forward to the festive lights and hot drinks. And most importantly, strolling hand in hand with Hannibal; she knew he was the reason for her embracing the holiday traditions and she did not mind in the slightest. Their wintertime together has become her favourite season; unrushed days and cosy embraces in front of the fireplace, keeping each other warm and contended in the quiet space of their home.

But he is also the reason for their current whereabouts.

Bedelia did not know if he had arranged this purposely or if it had been merely a happy coincidence. When they reached the centre of the market, they were met by a large ice-skating ring, illuminated by hundreds of fairy lights hanging from the surrounding trees with many patrons sliding across the ice, with various degree of success. Hannibal’s eyes lighted up at once, shining in tandem with the festive illumination. His arm wrapping excitingly around her waist, he motioned towards the ice.

“You cannot be serious,” Bedelia said coolly.

“Why not?” Hannibal grinned, not discouraged in the slightest, directing them towards the entrance, slowly but surely, “It will be enjoyable.”

“I do not see how falling on hard ice can be _enjoyable_ ,” she pressed in same tone, but allows him to guide her still.

“You won’t fall. I promise,” the arm around her waist tightened as if to emphasise his pledge.

Her body instinctively leaned into his embrace, a shiver of eagerness passing down her spine. But a stubborn determination of her mind pushed the sentimentalities aside.

“I do not need any assistance,” she said firmly.

“I know you do not,” Hannibal nodded his head with contrition, but a sly smile appeared on his lips in an instant, “You can prove yourself right.”

The corner of Bedelia’s mouth pressed in quiet annoyance at herself; she just got bested by her own adamant independence.

“Fine,” she conceded, and they walked together to the ticket office.

Now, she is reconsidering. How long it has been since she last skated? Decades.

_This is foolish._

A shadow falls on her feet and she looks up to see Hannibal, standing surely in his own pair of skates.

“Are you ready?” he beams with excitement.

Bedelia lets out a sigh and sets to stand up; Hannibal’s hand appears in front of her instantly.

“It is not necessary,” she says stubbornly and lifts herself up, only to stumble on the spot.

_How ironic._

His hand rests on her back, steading her at once.

“Thank you,” Bedelia says, but steps away from his support almost immediately.

Hannibal nods, as always respectful of her self-sufficiency, no matter how unnecessary wilful she is. He walks towards the edge of the fence, surprisingly steady on his feet. He pauses at the gate and turns to wait for Bedelia. Her lips pressing tightly, she takes a few steps forward, careful not to lose her balance anew; she has not even gotten to the ice yet, after all. She finally catches up with Hannibal and pauses, staring at the ice ring and the people moving across the perilous surface with such carefreeness.

Hannibal reaches her hand out afresh, but Bedelia pretends not to see it. He steps onto the ring instead as if wanting to encourage her to join him. She watches as he glides across the ice with surprising ease and skill. She frowns, for once irked by her husband’s endless talents. He turns on a spot and slides back to the fence, an eager smile of anticipation on his face. Another press of her lips and Bedelia has no other choice but to finally join him. Hand grabbing the edge of the fence, she takes a few tentatively steps on the ice. She then releases her hold and tries to slide, ever so slowly. There is a slight wobble in her movements to start with, but she swiftly recovers her balance and moves forward with poise. Hannibal hovers close to her at all times, ready to assist or catch her. But it is not needed.

“I told you I do not need any aid,” she pronounces, glancing back at him, but it makes her feet sway.

She straightens herself up at once, but Hannibal is already reaching his arm around her waist.

“Hannibal,” she says firmly, “What did I just say?”

“I know,” he responds, but his hand does not leave its spot. Quite the opposite, he brings her closer to him. “But I might require some support.”

“You do not,” she retorts, not enjoying being patronised.

“I might not need it, but I want it,” he pulls her closer still, lips lingering close to her temple.

Bedelia smiles, feeling some of her resolve vanishing together with her stubbornness. She does not pull away, but instead wraps her hand around his arm, keeping him close.

They now move together, gliding in unison, soon learning their own pace. Bedelia finds herself wobbling a few more times, but she does not mind anymore. And Hannibal stumbles as well, his skills not so faultless after all, but it does seem to bother him in the slightest.

“Isn’t this better?” he says after a while, his eyes gleaming, his cheeks flushed with cold and joy.

Bedelia looks up at him, feeling hers burning with similar exhilaration.

“What is?” she asks, pressing herself closer to him in search of warmth.

Hannibal stops and encloses both arms around her, enfolding her in his embrace. It feels so good, and Bedelia does not object.

“Being together,” he says, taking her hands to his chest and covering them with his.

The warmth spreads beneath the gloves, through Bedelia’s fingers and ventures further, settling in her heart. She considers his admission, sincere words coming so easily to him. And how natural it has become for her as well. She presses her hands firmer against his chest.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to finish this in one afternoon, which makes me very happy and proud, considering my recent writing struggles.  
> Hope it brought some joy to you as well. Thank you for reading. Happy holidays to all my bedannibal friends! I love you all xx


End file.
